L4D2 Nick x Ellis Lacks a Title
by Unickcorn
Summary: The gang are out doing their thing; killing infected when Nick comes in close contact with a Hunter and Spitter. Injured, Ellis refuses to leave him behind and him and Rochelle bring him to the safe house were Ellis is left with Nick to patch him.


**This story lacks a title due to the fact I am horrible at creating names/titles for pretty much anything. Anyways.. this is my first fanfic about anything and I'm not really sure how well my writing skills are either. Just felt the need to write one about Nick and Ellis because they are my current obsession. Anyway.. comment and tell me how it is. Perhaps I'll make more; add another few chapters. I don't know.. depends if people think I should. **

**Enjoy.**

**Ps: These characters do not belong to me they belong to Valve.**

* * *

><p>The faint echo of moans and grunts filled the ealry night air. The time was certainly drawing nearer by the second; night time. More grunts and rather disturbing belching noises carried in the wind, catching the attention of the youngest`s ears in the group of four. His crystal blue irises shifted back and forth, watching his surroundings carefully as he followed behind the third eldest of the group, Rochelle.<p>

Guns were at the ready, swiveling back and forth as the four survivors ran to their next safehouse location. "Did ah ever tell you guys 'bout the time me an' Keith-" the youngest began, his words cut short by a shot from behind. It echoed loudly as the three up ahead turned to look for the kill. "What was it?" Ro questioned, her eyes squinting in hopes to see the faraway target. "Smoker." A booming voice replied, Coach coming into veiw with smoke faintly leaking from the barrel of his shot gun. "Not bad.. for an old man." A hoarse voice now joining into the conversation. The three turned to look at the conman, Coach's expression unimpressed with his remark. That was just about as bad as the chocolate helicopter comment Nick had come up with a few months ago. "You ain't too young yourself, Nick." he recoiled, a plump finger pointing in the conman's direction. He had nothing to say there. Nick was 35 afterall, not that far behind Coach at all.

Silence filled the air momentarily, a faint growl quickly growing more audiable. "HUNTER!" The mechanic screamed, pointing a finger at the eerily lunging infected. "Shit!" Ro, Coach and Nick replied almost simutanesly. Ellis raised his gun, waiting for the creature to become airborne while Coach and Rocelle backed off towards Ellis, standing back to back, the three were ready for a horde. The conman on the other hand stood in place, his gun at the ready. He had taken on a tank and charger earlier that day... what could a harmless hunter do to him? Well, other than tear him apart.

The creature moved quickly, stopping a few meters away from Nick in a pouncing stance. "Jump bitch... jump" Nick mumbled, his eyes steady on his target and his gun aimed at it's head.

Ellis' hands began to shake as he watched Nick take a step towards the creature. What was he doing? How stupid. "Ni-" His words cut off again as green bubbling liquid spewed out from behind a building and hit Nick. Steam began to float off of the conman's body, his clothes beginning to burn and fall apart. A spitter had joined the battle.

Nick's body tensed, his steady gaze coming off of his target and into the darkness. His rough hand wiped furiously at his eyes. Without eyes he couldn't survive... without eyes he was vaunarable. The conman collapsed, his knees buckling beneath him in pain. He let out a painful cry before forcefully opeing an eye to search for his target. Coming back to it, he shot, the hunter fell heavily down to the ground just infront of him; too close for comfort. "Fuck! It fuckin' burns!" he grunted as he closed his eye once more.

To Ro, Coach and Ellis' surprise the horde had not come.

Meanwhile, the bubbling acid disolved into the ground beneath, leaving a tattered and injured conman behind. "You take care of Nick, Ellis, me and Rochelle will get the spitter." Rochelle and Coach moved quickly towards the back of the bulding, ready for a fight while Ellis moved cautiously to the white-suited man. "Ay, Nick.. you alight?" he questioned nervously. No response. The mechanic gently rolled the injured man's body to the side, inspecting it closely before looking up for Ro and Coach. They had already turned the corner it seemed. Ellis sat helpless for a moment, unsure of what to do. Slinging his gun over his shoulder, the young lad rolls Nick onto his back and looks at his chest. "Not movin'.. Nick?" Still, no response. Ellis leans down, putting his ear over the conman's lips. "He's not breathin' either." He mumbled to himself, a look of worry clear in his eyes.

Looking up then back down, Ellis leans Nick's head back and plugs his nose before resting his lips against the conman's. About to blow, his mouth is invaded. Nick's eye opens to look up at what he had caught. He only smirked as he moved a hand to rest on the back of Ellis' head, running it through his redish brown treses of curly hair as he deepend the kiss.

Ellis, who was taken by surprise, was unable to retreat from the forced kiss. That Nick certainly was a conman. The mechanic was breathing heavily through his nose due to his occupied mouth and was unable to shake the feeling of wanting more. 'Damn it Nick..' He thought, his body becoming weak as the kiss continued.

Pulling away, Nick looks up at his prize. "Gotcha." he spoke before passing out, his hand slipping off of Ellis' head and hit the ground with a thud. "Nick..?" The boy spoke, out of breath still. "Nickie?" The worried tone returning to his voice.

Soon the soft sound of mumbling caught Ellis' attention. More infected? The boy quickly looked up, notiing Rochelle and Coach had returned covered int he remains of the infected "Come on Hun, the safehouse is just around the corner." Ro spoke, her brown irises noting the tight grip the mechanic kept on Nick. "Come on, boy." Coach waved his hand, indicating to follow. Ellis refused, his hand only clamping down tighter on Nick's jacket. "What bout Nick?"

"He's dead. Now, let's go Ellis!" Coach insisted, sterningly look at the young boy. "If we don't leave now, more will come and kill us."

"He ain't dead!" Ellis spoke, stubbornly as he fought off tears. "He ain't!" he whispered, turning to look at Nick's still body.

"If he ain't dead, then he's infected." Coach was becoming frustrated with the boy now. "Do you want to risk us all Ellis?" he questioned.

"He ain't infected either!" Ellis snapped back, which was quite unexpected from the young, happy-go lucky lad and it got Coach to rethink. "He's your responsibility then Ellis."

The machanic nodded before getting to his feet and hoisting Nick up to join him. He slung the conman's arm around his shoulder before turning to Coach and Ro. "Go ahead, 'all follow ya." Coach noded and began to head back towards the safehouse. Rochelle looked back and forth between Coach and Ellis. She couldn't just leave Ellis to fend for himself while protecting Nick; it would be much too difficult alone. With a sigh, she joined Ellis and took the other side of Nick. "Come on Hun, let's get him there before another horde arrives." She sends him a gentle smile before taking the leading step. The boy looked at Rochelle, his usual sexy half smile appearing on his face. 'Now theres the Ellis we all love.' she thought, glad to see that corny smile once more.

Finally in the saferoom, Ellis and Ro carefully lay Nick on the ground, Ellis supporting his head up as Rochelle tucked a make shift pillow under his head. "You stay with him El. I'll take the first watch." Leaving the small room, she shut the door and made her way to the saferoom door.

Blue irises stared down at the conman's face, full of worry once again. Was he going to be alright? ... Of course, it was Nick afterall. He was tough, smart and a conman. He could out smart death if he had wanted to. Ellis' head dropped, his eyes closing as warm liquid stained his cheeks. Why was he crying..? Nick was fine. He was sure of it. Reopening his eyes, vision blurred, he began to fumble with the bandages Coach had given him. Coach had meant well earlier.. even Ellis could see that, despite his cold words.

The young machanic moved close, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned the conman's shirt. What would he do if he woke up? Would it be awkward or would it lead to something? Oh god, how he wanted it to lead to something; Nick's kisses had that effect on him. They always did leave him wanting more. 'Please dun wake up..' he thought as he unbuttoned the last one, a soft sigh of releif escaping the boy's lips. He took the bandages and gently lifts Nick up, sitting behind him as he begins to bandage the conman's wounds. Oddly enough the damage wasn't all that bad despite being shot at from practically point blank.

Properly patched up, Ellis placed the left over bandages to the side and continued to hold Nick, his arms wrapped around his waist as his head rested against the conman's bare shoulder. Tears fell once more, falling onto the man's bare skin. "Nick.."

"How unmanly, Overalls.." The mechanic's eyes widened at the familiar raspy voice, the grip around Nick's waist tightening ever so slightly. " I knew you was alight!" He spoke happily, his grin widdening. "Of course I am you hick." Nick responeded, his green irises gazing down at the toned arms around him. "Trying to make a move on me, Overalls?" he questioned after noticing his jacket and shirt on the ground beside them.

Ellis' face turned bright red at the conman's question. "N-no. I swear.. I wasn' doin' anything but patchin' you up..." The mechanic withdrew his hands from around Nick's waist, bringing them back to his side. "Besides.. weren't you the one makin' a move on me earlier?" It wasn't long until Ellis began to fidget due to the lack of a response. "Nick?" The mechanic spoke, curious if he had been ignored... again. He placed his hands on the conman's shoulers, pulling him back onto his lap. "Again?" He eyed the unconcious man, looking over his facial features. "You're lucky I don't have a sharpie on me.."


End file.
